<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>about small sizes by Lanster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843668">about small sizes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanster/pseuds/Lanster'>Lanster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Genderbending, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Rule 63, female Takasugi Shinsuke, takagin deserves more recognition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanster/pseuds/Lanster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'I've missed you,' he whispers, shaking air around her sensitive skin with the sound waves of his softened voice, and Shinsuke shudders.</p><p>He's never said anything to her that should have been spoken like this before. It hurts her more than any deep stab wound or bruise would hurt. It hurts her more than she thought he could ever hurt her again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>about small sizes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>feel free to point out any mistake you find, it will be appreciated </p><p>Russian version: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9470750/24656362#part_content</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Seems like your boobs have gotten smaller, doesn't it?' Gintoki asks behind her back with a familiar sneer, his hands creeping up under her yukata slowly and confidently like they belong there. Shinsuke shivers from the contrast of his warm skin and cold air on the deck of the ship. </p><p>'What are you doing, Gintoki?' she asks apathetically, tilting her head down to see his hands now freely placed on her breasts. </p><p>'Checking.'</p><p>'Cheking what?'</p><p>'Have they gotten smaller or not.'</p><p>Gintoki squeezes his fingers slightly to make his point, and Shinsuke jabs him in the stomach with her elbow, almost full-forcedly aiming for the solar plexus.</p><p>'Oi, oi, careful!'</p><p>Behind her, Gintoki hunches from the impact and props his forehead against her shoulder, arms leaving her chest but only to slide down and tenderly get wrapped around her waist. </p><p>'You know that you can't get to me with your mockery anymore, right?' Shinsuke says a little bit less apathetically than few seconds ago. Gintoki's hair is tickling her neck and the edge of her cheek, rousing this long-forgotten feeling inside her chest she doesn't want to remember since memories serve as great weapons of self-destruction. </p><p>'What are you doing?' she tries again, wishing for a simple and uselessly clear reply, but Gintoki only shakes his head while his nose rubs against her shoulder.</p><p>His arms are bracing her tighter, pulling closer to him. Shinsuke thinks she should punch him the second time to end this whole farce. Time for such games has long gone, and they can't just get back to the way they were before for one odd night, but Gintoki turns his head, sighing in her neck— hot and wet. </p><p>'I've missed you,' he whispers, shaking air around her sensitive skin with the sound waves of his softened voice, and Shinsuke shudders.</p><p>He's never said anything to her that should have been spoken like this before. It hurts her more than any deep stab wound or bruise would hurt. It hurts her more than she thought he could ever hurt her again. </p><p>'Stop it, Gintoki.'</p><p>Her voice is cold and calm like water surrounding the ship, and this time it's his turn to shudder as if he's been thrown overboard into the sea. Shinsuke frees herself from his uncomplaining at this point hands, but he manages to catch one of her wrists before she gets a chance to leave. Gintoki doesn't utter a word — just looks at her, and looks, and looks. Shinsuke clenches her teeth and turns away, not having enough mental strength to withstand his gaze. </p><p>'I... don't want-' she starts forcing every word out through the wall of teeth. '-us to hurt. Not anymore.'</p><p>Gintoki stays silent, and Shinsuke can't find it in herself to even throw a glance at him. She doesn't forcefully pull her hand away, waiting also silently. The skin of her wrist burns like it's on fire, her chest is heavy and tight, still this is the right thing because she is so much tired of feeling pain. They've already made each other suffer enough. She just can't.</p><p>'I know,' Gintoki says finally, voice quiet, taking her hand to his face to press against his mouth, covering with his own. 'I know,' he repeats, letting Shinsuke feel the movements of his mouth, then he lets go of her and turns around to leave. Before it happens he changes his tone completely, returning to his usual lightheartedness, to quickly add: 

'By the way, Takasugi-kun, your boobs have gotten even smaller. You should have listened to Zura's advice about eating more cabbage.'</p><p>Shinsuke watches his back with grateful, amused irritation.</p><p>'You are the one to speak about small sizes, Gintoki!' she snaps back. </p><p>Gintoki just laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>